Nowhere Warm
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: After Hughes's burial, Roy and Riza find comfort in each other and grieve together. Songfic with the song Nowhere Warm by Kate Havnevik. Rated for grief and sexual implication! RoyAi!


Nowhere Warm

_**A/N: This is my first FMA fic! It revolves around RoyAi after Hughes was buried. Please bear with me! I had to make this!**_

__Riza Hawkeye laid on her bed as she stroked Black Hayate's fur. Numbness filled her every muscle and tears rolled down her cheeks. It was midnight yet she still couldn't sleep. It had only been a few hours since Maes Hughes, her brother in arm and friend, had been put in the ground. She still couldn't believe it. He had been a good friend and ally. How could he have died? It wasn't fair; not for his wife, not for his daughter, and not for Roy, Hughes's friend.

_I go nowhere high,_

_ Go nowhere warm,_

_ Until I see your smile,_

_ And feel your calm…_

Roy Mustang sat in his apartment, trembling with grief and anger. His friend, his brother, was dead. Maes Hughes had been shot. No one knew who did it but Roy was determined to find out. Just twenty-four hours ago, he went to Gracia Hughes and told her of her husband's death. He remembered her expression, and he would for the rest of his life: Horrified grief. He remembered little Elicia's words at the funeral, the fear and sadness in her little voice.

_"Mom, how come? Why are they burying daddy? Who are those people? Why are they burying him? Why?"_

Then, Roy remembered Gracia's heartbroken words when she tried to answer the little toddler.

_"He's gone, baby."_

_ "They can't! I don't like it. Daddy said he has lots of work to do and if they bury him he can't do it when he wakes up." _

_ "Elicia." _

_ "Stop them, mommy! Daddy needs to do his work. He told me. Why are you burying daddy, mommy? Why? Daddy, wake up!"_

_ And I lick a dime,_

_ I crave for you, boy,_

_ You're like a parachute,_

_ Descending from the sky…"_

She must have dozed off because a knock on the front door roused her. Riza sat up in bed, still wearing her day clothes, and put her feet on the floor. She quickly stripped of her day clothes and pulled on her blue pajamas. Then, she began walking over to the door. Who would be visiting at three in the morning? Just in case, the blond grabbed a pistol off her bedside table and approached the door cautiously. She flung it open, took the safety off her gun, and steadied her arm, but then she faltered.

Standing at her doorway with a numb look on his face was Roy Mustang, her superior and (apparently to her) love. Immediately, Riza put the safety on and placed it on the desk nearby. She let Roy come in and she shut the door behind him. He sank onto the couch and buried his face into his hands in despair. Riza reached out to touch him but then he lowered his hands from his face and gave her a sharp look. There was fury burning in his coal-colored eyes and he began trembling violently.

"Lieutenant Hawkeye," he growled in a tone full of reproach, "you should know better than to lower your defenses! I could have been the same asshole who…Just don't lower your defenses! I don't…" Once again, he placed his face in his hands and trembled even more.

Instead of feeling shame, the blond sat down next to Roy and placed a gentle hand on his arm. Her eyes burned with welling tears but she refused to cry in front of her superior.

"Colonel…" she said gently, patting his arm softly. "I won't die. You know I won't…"

Suddenly, Roy's hand flashed out and tightly wrapped around her wrist. The two connected eyes—brown to onyx—and Roy's face filled with anger.

"I can't lose you," he said harshly, eyes flaming. "I won't survive. I need you, Riza…I can't…" He broke off, gasping tearfully, and tried to hold his emotions back.

Riza placed a hand on his cheek and pressed her forehead to his. The gasps turned into a futile attempt to hold back tears but Riza would have nothing of it. She guided Roy's head to her shoulder and he rested his forehead against it.

"Let it out, Roy," she prompted gently, stroking his hair. "Just let it out…"

Roy's body shook with tears and he began to weep freely. His tears soaked into Riza's clothes but she said nothing because he needed to be held.

_But I'm sure,_

_ You're on,_

_ Your way,_

_ Yes, I'm sure,_

_ You're on,_

_ The road…_

As Roy wept against Riza's shoulder, the blond woman let out a ragged gasp and began remembering Hughes: Him gushing about his wife and daughter, being there for them, and his smile. Tears dropped from Riza's eyes and she placed her head on Roy's shoulder, resting her aching forehead. The two cried together, missing the friend they would never see again.

_I go nowhere high,_

_ Go nowhere warm,_

_ Until you're by my side,_

_ Your hand in mine…_

Roy let everything out that night: his grief, anger, sadness, disbelief, and confusion. He wept like a child as he remembered all his sins: The Ishval War, Ed and Al's suffering in the military, the Homunculus, and hurting Riza. Now Hughes death was added to the list. Riza stayed with him all night, unmoving, and cried with him. They missed their brother-in-arms, and they always would.

_And I've always known,_

_ You're like a feather,_

_ You go where wind and fire,_

_ Meld together…_

Eventually, Riza stopped crying but Roy continued whimpering and gasping madly. She laid herself down and pulled Roy on top of her, like a mother did for a baby, and allowed him to weep into her chest. She held him tightly and soothed him of his grief the best she could. Suddenly, Roy lifted his face from her chest, looked up at her, face flushed and eyes red-rimmed, and placed his mouth to hers. As happy as she was for that, she didn't want it like this.

She pulled back and gazed at him. "Roy…" she whispered softly, touching his face in warning.

"Please…" he begged tearfully, "just for tonight…"

Riza nodded and pulled his mouth back to hers. As they kissed, tears rolled down Roy's cheeks and mad the kiss wet. Now it truly was raining, just like Roy said after the funeral as he wept.

_But I'm sure,_

_ You're on,_

_ Your way home,_

_ Yes, I know,_

_ You're on,_

_ The road…_

Finally, the two broke apart, gasping for air, but Roy kept weeping. He wept without abandon and Riza gave him a look of pity. She breathed quietly as she rubbed Roy's back and he stared at her brokenly. What had happened to the strong colonel she knew and loved? No matter what he was feeling, Riza loved him and she would always be there for him, just as he was for her.

_But I'm sure, _

_ You're on,_

_ Your way,_

_ Yes I know,_

_ You're on,_

_ The road,_

_ And I'm sure, _

_ You're faster than before, _

_ Yes I know,_

_ You're somewhere on the road…"_

As it turned out, Riza and Roy migrated to the bed and made love, but not in the way they wanted. It was to numb the pain they felt and to let everything go. Riza was glad Roy stopped crying but he was still grieving. She accepted that because she, too, missed Hughes. Finally, after the frenzy, Roy pulled out of Riza, laid down beside her, and pulled her into a hug.

Not knowing what to do, Riza suddenly burst into tears and wept into Roy's bare chest. He held her tightly and rubbed her back lovingly, letting it come. As he comforted her, Riza nestled into his neck crook and sighed shakily, wiping the remains of her tears away. When she stopped crying, the two snuggled together, fully sated, and closed their eyes. Riza felt warm and loved as Roy's strong arms held her in a cocoon of comfort.

"I love you…" sighed Roy as he drifted off to sleep.

Riza finally smiled for the first time since Hughes died and said, "I love you too, Roy…"

As the sun began dewing the sky, Riza drifted off to sleep, knowing that they would figure out the rest later. No words needed to be said because they would always love each other, regardless of the Fraternization Laws. Love always found a way, not even death could end it. Love lasted forever. Both Riza and Roy knew that now. Wherever Hughes was, he was probably watching them with a smile on his face, just as he smiled when he was alive, and the two lovers knew that if they kept him in their hearts, they would always remember him. Forever and ever.

_And I reckon there is,_

_ Nothing more, _

_ To say._

~Fin~

_**A/N: I hope this doesn't suck too much! Please be kind in your reviews! R&R! No flames because Roy will send ones back that are hotter than yours!**_


End file.
